Kiba's Suspision
by missionquestthing
Summary: Kiba can't stop thinking about his teamate. He goes to Kakashi for advice. ShinoKiba with mentions of KakaGai, NejiTen, NaruHina. Please review! -Haitus until further notice- kibashino kibaxshino shinoxkiba
1. The Talk

Kiba's suspicion

By: missionquestthing

----------------------------------------

Kiba can't stop thinking about his teamate. He goes to Kakashi for advice. ShinoKiba with mentions of KakaGai, NejiTen, NaruHina.

-------------------------------------------

A/N: This story can stand on its own, but I plan on making it a multi-chap fic. I will gladly take any suggestions. Please review an let me know if it is worth continuing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it characters, but if I did, thinl of all the fun I culd have evil grin

-----------------------------

Italics are flashbacks from Kiba's POV

'Kiba' are thoughts

"Kiba" is speaking

------------------------------

"Ummm…Kakashi-sensei, can I talk to you?"

The person in question looked up from his reading at the normally boisterous young ninja. 'When did he get all serious and timid?' "Kiba," he acknowledged, giving his accent for the teen to continue.

The boy just stood there staring at the Jonin who couldn't tell whether Kiba was deciding on the best way to phrase what he was going to say or contemplating the best escape route. Judging from the expression on his face, a little of both. Finally he spoke, "I think I'm gay."

Under normal circumstances he would assume the Inuzuka was joking, but the mixed aura of anxiety and relief that was radiating from the boy, told Kakashi that he was being serious, or a really good actor. Since Kiba generally lacks the patience for acting he assumed it was the former. He quirked his visible eyebrow and stowed his book, "Why are you telling me this? Why not someone you trust like Kurenai or your friends?"

Kiba cringed, "Talking to Kurenai-sensei about this would be like telling my mother."

Kakashi nodded his head slightly, 'that makes sense.'

"And this isn't really something that I would feel comfortable discussing with the guys," he snorted, "Imagine sparring with one of them and then all of a sudden going, 'oh yeah, just so you know, I think I might be gay.' That so is not happening."

The copy-nin was amused, only Kiba or Naruto would ever think about approaching the subject that way. "Not all your friends are guys," he pointed out.

This time the young-nin groaned, " I know that. I just would like to avoid all the cooing about how sweet or cute my situation is. Besides, if I'm wrong, I don't need all the girls thinking I'm gay."

Kakashi smirked; Kiba certainly had an amusing way of looking at things, although he did have a point. "So why me?" he inquired.

Suddenly the teen adverted his gaze and began staring at his feet like they were the most interesting things he had ever encountered: He was certainly acting out of character. "Well…I figured…since…ya-know…you and Gai-sensei…well I figured that you were the most viable option because I don't really think that sitting through speeches about youthful love would be very helpful," He managed to get out, gaining confidence as he spoke.

The older-nin's eye narrowed, "Me and Gai?"

Kiba chuckled, looking up with his trademark grin, "How dense do you think we are? Everyone knows about you two, well…with the exception of Naruto and possibly Lee. We are all ninja, ya-know, its kinda our job to be perceptive."

Kakashi was truly surprised, not that he showed it. He was so sure that him and Gai and been discrete enough, their relationship certainly wasn't anyone's business other than their own. He shrugged as if the mere action would clear his mind and then motioned for the young dog-nin to join him on the branch he'd been lounging on.

He waited until the boy was settled and then asked, "So why do you think your gay?"

Kiba took a deep breath, "Well I first noticed it a few months ago, right after I found out about Hinata and Naruto…"

"_Hey! Shino look out!" I shouted as I tackled him to the ground, successfully preventing a well-aimed kunai from hitting its target. "Thanks" was all he said to me in his deep, emotionless voice but I knew he was grateful, he just doesn't show it. He patiently waited for me to get off of him so we could both get back to the ensuing battle, yet that wasn't happening because his simple "Thanks" and drawn my attention to his lips and I was enraptured by them. Those thin, pink, wonderful lips that he normally keeps hidden under the high collar of his black shirt, for some reason I had the overwhelming urge to kiss him. I might have given in to that temptation, too, had he not brushed me off of him to aid Hinata. _

"At the time, I dismissed it, blaming the occurrence on hormones, cause I am seventeen, have never kissed someone and our faces were inches away from each other. I also considered the possibility, it was because of Hinata, but I know that I haven't liked her that way for quite some time and I'm happy that Naruto finally noticed her. I just wish Shino would notice me." Kiba looked quite surprised at what he just caught himself saying, "See what I mean, straight guys don't think those things let alone accidentally say them."

Kakashi just sat silently and waited for the confused teen to continue. Which he eventually did, "I think about him all the fucking time and whenever I am near him, I am overcome by this desire to touch him."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

Kiba blushed, "Not like that! I didn't mean for it to sound dirty! Okay, maybe sometimes, like that, but normally it is just a constant need for physical contact with him. Whether I am punching him, leaning on him, or hugging him, I just want to be in contact with him. Its scary."

"I understand, please continue," The Hatake said reassuringly.

"This morning at practice it was really bad. I almost gave in to my urges. Actually I sorta did, but Shino unwittingly stopped me.

'_Shino looks so good today; I wonder what he looks like under all that clothing? Wait what am I thinking!' I mentally smacked myself, Thinking those things certainly weren't going to help my concentration and why was I thinking them in the first place._

"_What are you doing?" He asked me; apparently I had stopped in the middle of sparring just to stare at him for the last five minutes, again! What is wrong with me?! That is the third time this week! _

"_Sorry." I grumbled, "Won't happen again." Why did I apologize? I mean, its what a normal person would do, but not me. If it were anyone else who had said that to me I would have threatened to kick their ass while adding many other colorful words to the mix. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and charged at him for an attack._

_We continued training until I somehow found myself pinning him to a tree. What was I thinking?! How did I get there?! 'Hey…his hood has slipped down, I can see more of his face…' I thought, obviously not paying attention to the part of my brain that was having a panic attack. _

_I think I was going to kiss him, but his bugs got to me first; we were in the middle of training, after all. Then he lectured me about letting my guard down after I thought I had captured the enemy. If only he knew…_

"Maybe you should tell him," Kakashi suggested.

"You don't just walk up to your best friend and tell him you are lusting over them!"

"It worked for Tenten, although, I'm pretty sure she didn't say it quite like that. If she had, I doubt Neji would have been impressed." Then jonin couldn't help but mentally laugh at the image of Tenten approaching the Hyuuga prodigy with such garish words.

"But she is a girl!" Kiba pointed out, "big difference!"

"If you're afraid to tell him, maybe you should show him."

"Show him how?" The dog-nin inquired suspiciously.

"Well I remember this one mission were Gai got the side of his leg torn open, while bandaging it for him I apparently fondled his inner thigh a bit to much for a friend," Kakashi sweat-dropped, "Of course my action were completely unconscious, but I still got my point across!"

Kiba deadpanned, "I am not groping Shino."

"Fine, but whether you tell him or show him, he should be informed. He deserves to know why his best friend is acting so strangely."

The young Inuzuka sighed in defeat, "I guess you right." He thanked Kakashi, dropped down from the tree, and began sprinting in the direction of the Aburame compound.

Kakashi watched teen depart before pulling out his book to resume his slacking-off. "This should be interesting."


	2. The Quest

_Finally! Its up! Sorry guys, I wrote this back in March and then became too busy to type it. then by the time i had time to type it, i had lost all will to do so. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter two!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters. Naruto (c) Kishimoto  
--------

Kiba's Suspicion Chapter 2

Kiba ran all the way to the Aburame compound. From there, he nervously made the journey to Shino's house and knocked on the door. Shibi Aburame, Shino's father, answered.

"May I help you?" The bug master asked, a scowl evident on his limited visible features. The dog-nin knew that the man did not approve of his clan yet he decided to put his best foot forward and hopefully make a decent impression.

"Is Shino in?" he asked politely, his most earnest smile plastered upon his face. "He has yet to return from training."

"Oh…I see," Kiba replied dejectedly, looking back down at those oh-so-interesting feet of his.

" Is there anything else I can help you with?" Shibi asked after a few minutes, his voice drenched in annoyance.

'Oops! So much for making a good impression,' the teen thought as he turned his attention back to the man. "Sorry for the inconvenience, see you later," he said as he quickly bowed and ran out of the compound.

"I wonder where he is…."

---

Little did I know, at that very moment the Aburame in question was headed to the compound of a certain Dog-taming clan.

'Kiba has not been himself lately. He zones out at the most inopportune moments and has become more clingy than usual, at least towards me. He is sick; that is the only explanation I can find. That idiot, he has fallen ill yet is trying to act as if nothing is astray. If left to his own devices, it is very likely that he shall get himself killed.'

Those were the thoughts that ran through the stoic boy's head as he entered the compound.

Upon entering he immediately made a beeline towards Hana's Veterinary Clinic. If anyone knew what was wrong with his teammate, she would. She is by far the closest person to said boy outside of his team.

As he entered the clinic he was greeted by the booming voice of the older half of the spandex donning duo. "So he is ready for action?"

"Yes Gai, It was just a check up, nothing to worry about."

"Tracking the voices, Shino found himself in a small examination room along with Kiba's older sister, the self proclaimed 'green beast', and a giant tortoise.

"Shino, you smell worried, what can I do for you?" The Inuzaka asked without looking up from her charts. Not that she had too, she had detected his approach before he even stepped foot inside her clinic.

"Is it your bugs?" she continued when she did not receive and answer, "I already told your father that I do not know enough about insects to be of any use, it's best to seek help from another Aburame."

The younger ninja was surprised, since when does his father willingly associate with Inuzakas? He must have been desperate, Shino decided before returning his attention back to the reason he was there.

"Kiba is ill"

"Little brother? Where is he? What happened?" she questioned, her concern quite evident.

Shino would have sweat-dropped if Amurames where not above such things, "Nothing has happened and I am unaware of his current location."

She narrowed her eyes, "what exactly do you mean then?"

"Kiba has become clingy - more clingy - and spacey."

Acknowledgement flickered across her eyes and she began to laugh, much to the chagrin of the bug-nin. "You have noticed similar behavior, yet you find his ailment amusing?"

"Oh, little brother is sick all right, just not in the way you assume," She almost tauntingly replied before flashing a knowing smirk towards the still present, flamboyant jonin.

Puzzled Shino inquired, "Have you taken him to the hospital?"

"Nah, this particular 'illness' can only be cured by you, Shino."

More bewildered than before, Shino turned his gaze to the other male, hoping that he would be more forthcoming with answers.

Unfortunately for him, all Gai replied with was a nice guy pose.

After adverting his gazed from the obnoxious gleam, he questioned, "Me?"

Sadly, Another patron had come in and Hana had quickly retreated to attend to him or her, leaving only the green-clad 'beast' to receive his inquiry.

Deciding that any answers from said 'beast' would only drive him deeper into confusion, he receded into his thoughts to properly analyze the situation.

'Clingy, zoning out, acting unlike himself, and only his best friend can help him…if I recall the symptoms correctly, he must be depressed!' He concluded while remembering the classes they had at the academy about common ninja ailments.

Politely, he excused himself from Gai's presence to pursue his quest to save his friend from depression.

----

_Okay guys! sorry about the shortness and not very-goodness of this chapter. I think I have my mojo back so feel free to request what you would like to see happen in this story. _


End file.
